Ono Kayoko/Relationships
Family Shino Kayoko Ono loves her mother very much. Her mom was the No. 2 pro hero which means she didn't spend as much time with Ono as her father would. When Ono and her mother were together, they would sing and watch TV. Ono also went to a meeting with her mother about hero work and stuff. When Shino was at an interview, she brought Ono along with her. Shino would often take Ono get to ice cream on her days off. Afterward, they would sky gaze, laying in the grass. Ono and her mom shared a strong bond. In Ono's 4 years with her parents, they did a lot together. When Ono's mother died, she was devastated. She never thought that day would happen. She likes to believe that her mother is here with here, just in spirit. Oshinaru Kayoko Ono loves her dad very much as well. Her dad used to be the No. 3 pro hero, he later retired when Ono turned 1. He soon worked at Shino's agency. Ono and Oshinaru spent more time together. He would bring her to the park so she could see Kisaki, Katsuki, and Izuku, while Oshinaru would talk to Masaru, Mitsuki, and Inko. Ono and Oshinaru liked watching fights on TV. Oshinaru once bought Ono little punching gloves. Ono and her father would play fighting games on his computer. They would also make ice cream and watch movies. When her father passed away, she was very sad. After he passed, Ono kept the punching gloves as a treasure and would keep it in a locked box she has in her closet. U.A. High Class 1-A Kisaki Murasame Ono and Kisaki were friends during their childhood, they are still friends right now. Ono cares deeply for Kisaki and tries to protect her in any way she can. Kisaki tried to help comfort Ono as much as she could when her parents died and Ono helped Kisaki with her emotions. Ono would always go to Kisaki's house because their parents were friends. As they got older, Kisaki told Ono about her feelings for Katsuki. Ono was happy to hear that she liked him, due to Ono thinking that they would make a cute couple. Ono told Kisaki every rule about relationships and dating. Ono respects Kisaki. She likes all of her three different personalities. Ono sees a lot of potential in Kisaki and thinks that she could become the No. 1 hero. Ono and Kisaki got along very well and Ono was glad that she could open up to Kisaki, due to Ono having trust issues. Ono shares a lot of secrets with Kisaki because she knows that she can trust her. Ono is like Kisaki's "wing women", as Ono would call it. She helps Kisaki ask Katsuki out, she tells her what to say to him, etc. Ono protects Kisaki no matter what. Ono once risked her life to save Kisaki, but Ono didn't care. Ono once said to Kisaki, "I'd rather me dead than you!". Despite their totally different personalities, they click really well. Ono and Kisaki are best friends and their bond grows stronger and stronger throughout the series. Katsuki Bakugo Bakugo and Ono are childhood friends who somewhat always got along. They were best known as "The Dynamic Duo". As kids and all throughout junior high and high school, they'd always do everything together. At times they would fight over silly things but always made up. Bakugo would protect her no matter what. Bakugo has always seen Ono as a younger sibling, so their bond is strong. People say that they make an unstoppable duo, so there's no surprise if they end up as a pro-hero duo when they grow up. When Ono's parents passed away, Bakugo always cheered her up with his tactics. He'd always ask for advice so he could ask out Kisaki or anything dealing with Kisaki. Ono is always glad to help him with anything and is vowed to protect him even if they're on bad terms. Category:Brxccoliuwu